


Sleep and Cupcakes

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short domestic oneshot involving bad guys, cupcakes and beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from imagineyourotp's tumblr. I'll put it in the end notes section. 
> 
> *yawn* This was really a writing exercise. Just getting back into fanfictions, it's been a while. Urghh. I suck.

“You know, I’m beginning to think you thieves all shop at the same shop.” Spider-Man dropped into the alleyway. “Seriously, would it kill you to spice up your outfits a little? See, you,” he said when one of the men rushed at him and found himself being thrown into a wall à la web. “I see you in muscle tee, maybe jeggings.”   
Two other men came at him.   
“Don’t worry, I’m getting to you!” Spider-Man chided them as he stepped forward. He punched the first one. “Turtlenecks.” He kicked at the other. “Leather jackets.” He webbed the two of them, then looked up for the last one. He sighed.   
  
He finally tracked down the fourth man two blocks away. He dropped down.   
“You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted.”   
The man squeaked and span around, pointing a gun at his chest.   
Spider-Man sighed. “Seriously?” He used his web-shooters to rid the man of his weapon. He examined the man. “Now you I see as a board-shorts type of guy.”  
The man’s mouth fell open, probably wondering how he could be captured by a man with such a fantastic fashion sense. Before he could say anything, he found himself webbed up against the wall.   
  
Spidey stretched. _Definitely time to go home._ He yawned and jumped off the building, waiting till the last second before catching himself with a web and swinging towards his way home.  
He was halfway home when he heard a familiar voice. “Avengers assemble!”   
He groaned and landed on the top of a building, pulling out his communicator.   
“Dammit,” he muttered, before swinging his way toward the next world-threatening attack.   
  
XXX  
  
Peter landed softly on his balcony and immediately collapsed on the closest chair.   
“Is it too late to quit?” he wondered out loud. “How many vacation days do I have saved up?”   
Part of him wanted to pass out on the balcony, but the reasonable part of his brain reminded him it was too risky. He was still in costume. He waited a few seconds then pulled himself up out of the chair and dragged himself to the door.   
He didn’t bother announcing himself, focussed on his one task – crossing the apartment to get to the bedroom. And then maybe sleep for the next three weeks. Or years.   
“Peter!” The cheerful voice came from the kitchen.   
Peter mumbled back some sort of greeting as he continued his trek.   
Before he could react, Wade’s arms wrapped around him.   
“You’re going the wrong way,” Wade pouted.   
“No ’mnot,”Peter slurred back. “Bed.” He pointed vaguely in the direction and yawned. “Apparently there’s a lame-bad-guy convention in town.”   
Wade nodded and pulled him gently toward the kitchen. “Yeah I got the Evite. Said yes, but didn’t show, you know how I roll.”   
Peter made a noise of protest. “Bedroom’s that way.”   
Wade nodded again as they entered the kitchen. “I remember. But first,” he added excitedly.  
“Smells good,” Peter interrupted. “What is that?”  
Wade sulked. “I was _getting_ to that.” He let go of Peter to cross the room and presented him with a plate of intricately decorated cupcakes, half clearly styled after Spider-Man’s outfit, the other styled after Deadpool’s.   
Peter blinked twice. “You made me cupcakes?”  
“Do you _love_ it?”  
Peter smiled at him. “I’d love it more if we were in bed.”  
“Message received.” With Wade’s free hand, he slung Peter over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom.   
Peter figured he’d be angry later, instead accepting the free ride. He huffed as Wade dropped him onto the bed.   
Wade slid onto the bed next to him, brandishing the plate of cupcakes. Peter couldn’t help chuckling and snuggling against Wade’s side. He reached out for a cupcake.   
“Not that one!” Wade said, pulling the plate away.   
“It has a picture of my mask!” Peter complained.   
“Exactly!” Deadpool replied. He turned the plate and offered him a Deadpool one. “See, you eat my ones, I eat yours.”  
“Please tell me this isn’t some sex thing.”   
“You’re rude when you’re tired.”  
“I’m rude when you offer me food and then take it away if I choose the wrong one.”   
“It’s logic, baby. And besides, I put a lotta love into these.”   
Peter rolled his eyes and took the proffered cupcake, biting into it.   
Wade watched him anxiously. “Good?”  
“Of course,” Peter told him earnestly, snuggling closer to him.   
Wade slung an arm over him. “I am very talented,” he replied thoughtfully.   
Peter yawned. “Yeah, yeah.”   
Wade ran a hand through Peter’s hair. “Poor little Spidey.”   
Peter quickly devoured the rest of the cupcake. “I know,” he said sadly and yawned again. “Mind if I pass out here?”  
Wade waved his free hand. “I’ve got nothing else to do. I’ll just sit here and eat the rest of the cupcakes.”  
“Only the Spider-Man ones,” Peter reminded him as he finally succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this  prompt  from imagineyourotp's tumblr.   
> Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from a long, hard day at work and being presented with a tray of cupcakes person B made for them while they were out.


End file.
